In time division multiplexed protocols a frame includes a serial stream of bits partitioned into a number of eight bit timeslots. For example, a frame can include 32 timeslots for a total of 256 bits. Each timeslot may represent a single communications channel. In a communications processor, it is usually necessary to process data from each channel separately. In some cases, a frame includes data, voice, and unassigned timeslots.